


Chasing Tail

by WelshCakes68



Series: The Margaery and Lady Adventure Collection [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Banter, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Modern Era, Other, POTP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows what you'll find when you're driving around bored and looking for inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Chasing Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511907) by [whatareyouwaitingfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor)



> I love Margaery & Lady!
> 
> And I wanted to write something G for a change.
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely **Ellie** , co-producer of 'What the Dog Saw', coming this summer to a cinema near you!
> 
> *WC68*

"I'm bored." Merry announced dispassionately from the rear passenger seat of Margaery's car, a huff of petulance in her voice.

"Then suggest something!" Margaery sniped back, tone equally dull as she took a sip of her iced, strawberry frappe, sunglasses resting on her nose to fight off the hot rays of the King's Landing sun.

"We could go to the cinema!" Alla enthused eagerly from the middle seat, her frame so short in comparison to Merry and Alyce sat on either side of her that it made her look like a toddler.

"It's far too hot to be sat in the cinema, Alla." Elinor rejected casually from the front seat. "Besides, there's nothing good on at the moment."

"We could go to the park and stare at cute boys?" Alyce offered, nibbling on the end of her straw with a suggestive and hopeful eyebrow raise at the others.

"Alyce, darling, I'm the driver and you need to convince _me_ of your suggestion." Margaery smirked from the driver’s seat, meeting eyes with the other girl in her rear view mirror. "What part of that was meant to convince me?"

"Yes, Sweetling. Remember your target audience." Merry giggled from the other side of Alla.

"What if I re-edit the last word?" Alyce put in with a cheeky grin.

"Closer..." Margaery drawled in approval.

"Though, let's be realistic, Cousin. We're going to have to go a little bit further than the Kingswood to come across a cute girl you've not gone out with already." Elinor joked with a wide, goading smile at her cousin.

"'Gone out with'? That's generous of you, Elinor." Alyce added from behind.

"Hey, hey! Watch the attitude or I'll drop you all off at the library! I saw your last report card, Alyce; you could use the time there." Margaery snarked without missing a beat, causing the others to break out in a round of giggles.

Alla leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially into her cousins ear while the rest were distracted with their chatter. "I think there's only one 'cute girl' catching _my_ cousins eye nowadays anyway." Alla winked at said cousin, Margaery's disapproving glare only making the younger girl smile wider.

"Sit back you little heathen." Margaery admonished fondly.

The group continued to banter back and forth as Margaery drove along until she saw a familiar flash of red and slammed her foot down on the brake without warning, the other girls squealing in surprise at the sudden jerking halt.

"Seven on a spike, Margaery!" Elinor swore loudly.

Margaery didn't reply, only pushed the sunglasses up from her nose and stretched in her seat to see if she could see _her_ again.

"Hello!" Elinor yelled louder, angered at having her outrage ignored.

Margaery continued her silence as she immediately changed gears, reversing her green jeep slightly before turning down the street to follow the flash of auburn. When she got to the end of the road, Margaery saw that her instinct had been right; it was _her_. Her back was to Margaery but that red hair belonged to no one else in this city save the Starks.

Sansa was running with a petite brunette that could only be her sister, Arya, and two massive, dogs running by their sides. To say that they were both 'running' was slightly inaccurate as, despite, Arya's shorter frame, her legs were working steadily to carry her along; her sister, on the other hand, was struggling, barely able to pick her feet up off of the floor as she trudged along next to her before she gave up entirely and threw herself down onto the grass dramatically.

"Oh, Sweet Stranger!" Elinor swore dramatically with a heavy eye roll when she saw what had captured her cousin's attention.

Margaery bit her bottom lip with a smile, waggling her eyebrows at her cousin before bringing her car forward to pull up next to the pair.

Sansa was lying on the grass on her back, her leg being forced up and over her body by her sister as she let out intermittent yelps and yells of "cramp, cramp, cramp!"

Margaery pulled up, engaging the handbrake before casually crossing her arms and leaning out of the open window, smiling widely down at the unaware pair.

Sansa continued to moan and writhe and pant, an arm thrown across her face and the fingers of her other hand flexing and gripping the grass in a manner that caused Margaery to feel slightly uncomfortable, the older girl starting to fidget in her own seat in response.

 _‘Stark looks far too good in her school uniform but barely-there running clothes is even more tortuous/glorious.’_ Margaery thought to herself with a mental sigh.

Arya released Sansa's leg and lent back, bracing herself on her knees as she caught her own breath and immediately noticed the open-top jeep parked less than ten feet away from them with five sets of eager faces staring down at them.

"There's a car full of hot girls staring at you." Arya declared dispassionately to her sister, considering the group in the car cautiously.

Sansa began to giggle at that, throwing her head to the side. "Arya, don't tease me." She laughed, flapping her hand out adorably as if batting her sister and her words away.

 _'That sounds like something I would say. Please be gay, Stark…or at least negotiable.'_ Margaery silently prayed.

"You know, if you want to keep watching, I'm going to need a credit card number." Arya barked from the floor, bracing her hands on her hips as she considered all of them with a scrunch in her brow.

Sansa opened her eyes at her sister's tone, realising now that she was not joking. Her blue eyes went wide when they met Margaery's amber ones from her upside down position, the redhead immediately scrambling to right herself but ended up getting her legs tangled with her sisters and falling a couple of times before she found her feet.

"Hey...hey, Margaery." Sansa stammered as she wiped herself down of the grass that clung to her lithe figure and covering herself slightly with her arms, clearly aware of the amount of her porcelain skin that was on display. As Margaery considered the magnificent sight, she noted a few rebellious blades of grass still pressed into Sansa’s milk-white skin. _‘Lucky grass!’_ "Girls." The redhead nodded nonchalantly at the others in greeting.

“Hey, Sansa.” Alla piped up quickly though she clearly wasn’t able to see the Northerner from her vantage point.

"Hello there, Stark." Margaery beamed at her, knowing that it was her real smile that she was giving her and not the practiced one that she normally gave girls.

Two loud thumps were suddenly heard, causing Margaery's passengers to let out a squeal again as two, large furry heads popped up and into sight, paws bracing on the open windows.

The dog now half a foot from Margaery's face was a light grey with a heavy coat of fur, her golden eyes looking at Margaery excitedly, somehow conveying a demand to be petted with a single, small whine. Margaery was instantly smitten with the gorgeous dog. She wore a pink collar with a bow and wore a coin with elegant, cursive writing naming her **Lady**. Margaery knew instantly that she was Sansa’s.

"Oh my gods, you are beautiful!" Margaery proclaimed excitedly, turning in her seat to pet the dog properly, giving the canine her full attention. The dog purred happily, nuzzling into Margaery hand and eyes closing in contentment as Margaery worked her fingers behind her large, silky ears. 

Margaery jumped when a chorus of screams came from behind her and when she turned she saw that the other dog had climbed through the open window and was now walking across the girls sat in the backseat.

"Oi! Nymeria!" Arya yelled, walking up to the car and opening the back door without invitation, grabbing the large beast under her front legs and heaving her out of the car, holding her as if she wasn't nearly as big as Arya herself before throwing her to the floor. The dog huffed indignantly before tackling the brunette to the floor while she swore in surprise.

Sansa walked up and stood next to the car, ignoring the human-canine wrestling match occurring behind her which was likely a common occurrence in her house and began carding her fingers through the fur at Lady's sides. "I think she likes you." She told Margaery with a small smile and a light flush to her face.

"Well, play it cool because I think I'm in love with her." Margaery responded, feeling her eyes crease with how big her smile was, it only getting bigger as Lady began to lick her face.

"She seems okay with that." Sansa smiled in return, letting out a small giggle as accompaniment which made Margaery’s stomach flutter curiously.

Arya popped up suddenly behind Sansa. "I'm bored." She announced without even the barest attempt at subtlety. "I'll see you back at the house." She declared before turning and, without saying goodbye, running at a fast pace down the street. Arya let out a shrill whistle and Nymeria leapt to her feet and scrambled after her mistress.

When Margaery looked back to Sansa she was shaking her head in frustration after her younger sister, looking embarrassed by her behaviour but Margaery found it rather refreshing in a city full of pandering morons for someone to just be themselves without caring how they came across to others.

“So…” Sansa trailed off, nodding at everyone somewhat awkwardly, clearly aware of the many sets of eyes on her. “Where are you guys heading?”

“The park.”

“The cinema.”

“The library.”

“To creep.”

Four voices spoke at once and layered over each other. Margaery looked over her shoulder at everyone, glaring at Merry for her final comment. “Uhhh…the decision making process is still in flux at the moment.” Margaery answered.

“Nice.” Sansa nodded with that small, adorable smile of hers. “Well, we had better be going.” Sansa announced, caressing her hands over Lady’s head, taming her ears down with every stroke. “It’s going to take us awhile to get back to the house at a walk.”

Margaery felt terribly unchivalrous at not being able to offer her a lift but her jeep was fit to burst as is. “Oh, well, I’m sorry I can’t offer you a lift but...” Margaery stated awkwardly, nodding her head significantly at the dead weight in her car.

“No, no it’s fine. I uhhh…I guess I’ll see you at school then?” She nodded at Margaery, looking like there was something else she wanted to say but couldn’t get the words out.

“Well…” Margaery jumped in quickly whilst getting out of the car hurriedly, Lady immediately jumping up on her now that Margaery was completely exposed to her wolfish affection, “I’d love to walk you home. Since we kept you and made your escort leave you.” Margaery smiled gently, nodding her head up the road to indicate the path that Arya had taken while her hands automatically came up to cup Lady’s large head.

Sansa opened her mouth, looking as though she were about to politely decline despite the light flush rising in her cheeks again when Elinor stood from her seat, holding herself up over the top of the car. “And what exactly are we meant to do? Sit here and wait until you get back from your sunset stroll?” She asked, clearly unamused.

 _‘Oooooh. It **is** sunset. Mood!’_ Margaery thought victoriously.

“No, _you_ can drive.” Margaery turned back to glare at her cousin, throwing her the keys which Elinor caught automatically, face in clear shock.

“Wait!” Alyce shouted, standing up also so that she could be seen clearly. “You’re going to let _her_ drive _your_ car?” The blonde asked, her voice ringing with disbelief.

“The car you feel more genuine affection for than most people?” Alla added and Margaery could hear her grin even if she couldn’t see it.

“Whoa, Sansa!” Merry enthused from the open window nearest them. “Margaery must really want to get-”

“Okay then, bye. Bye!” Margaery interrupted quickly, putting a gentle hand to Sansa’s elbow to lead her away whilst waving at her friends, half a farewell and half a dismissal.

Sansa thankfully did not decline the offer now that they were on their way already. Margaery heard her friends giggling before Elinor over-accelerated something awful, making Margaery grimace and causing the engine to make a ghastly noise before they made off, leaving just Margaery, Sansa and Lady to walk slowly along the foot path, the dog walking happily, tail wagging excitedly, between them.

“Have you had her for long?” Margaery asked curiously to break the silence between them, nodding down at the fuzzy creature between them lest Sansa needed the clarification.

“Yeah, we got the whole litter when they were pups a few years ago. We have one each.” Sansa explained happily, clearly at ease on the topic of her family.

“Whoa! The whole litter? Are they all as beautiful as Lady?” Margaery asked, the words being completely true but still verbalised for the hope of buttering Sansa up by using the clear adoring affection she had for her dog.

“Well, I suppose I’m slightly bias…” Sansa trailed off but shook her head minutely with a small, mischievous smirk.

Margaery laughed loud at that, letting Lady lick her fingers for a moment before returning them to the notch behind her ear that made the dog close her eyes in pleasure. “Well, I couldn’t imagine them prettier but I couldn’t possibly believe that they’re friendlier than this one.” Margaery enthused, looking down at Lady this time to address the comment directly to her in praise.

“Yeah, she’s a sucker for a girl with a pretty face.” Sansa announced with a touch of resignation in her voice as she stroked under Lady’s jaw, making the beast cock her head eagerly to allow better access with a pleased whine.

“Does she get that from you?” Margaery teased with a raised eyebrow.

Sansa blushed again and looked away making Margaery worry that she would not answer. “I suppose she does.” Sansa got out after a long moment.

“And…you think I’m pretty?” Margaery pressed with a goading smile.

Sansa actually seemed to choke on her breath at first but seemed to be fighting the blush now since she recognised that Margaery was teasing her. “Well…obviously you’re beautiful.” Sansa announced whilst straightening her back, the posture clearly advertising that she refused to feel embarrassed any more.

 _‘No one says ‘beautiful’ anymore.’_ Margaery noted with pleasure and a small grin. _‘Nowadays, the best compliment your like to get is ‘hot’ or ‘I would’. Stark is old school though. Classic.’_

“Well, Stark, you say that like it’s still not nice to _hear_ it sometimes. Like you for example; you are the most exquisitely gorgeous girl that I’ve ever seen in my entire life but it’s still nice to hear it once in a while, isn’t it?” Margaery asked, stopping and turning to look at Sansa fully now.

Sansa looked like she was about to have a stroke she was focusing so much on not blushing but at Margaery’s gentle cock of the head she let out her breath and nodded. “Yes, it’s…lovely to hear that.”

“I’m glad.” Margaery replied, no flirtatious smiles or winks this time, just staring intently at the other girl, feeling herself becoming even more enamoured with every second spent in her presence.

They continued to stare at each other intently for a long moment, the sun setting behind Sansa bringing out the array of oranges and reds in her hair perfectly when the spell was broken by Lady leaping up at Margaery, licking a wet stripe from her jaw to her eyebrow. Both girls laughed as Sansa gently encouraged her companion back down and they started walking again.

While they walked slowly, meandering leisurely towards Sansa’s neighbourhood, occasionally their fingers would brush each other from where they were entwined in the wolf’s thick fur, causing Sansa to bite her bottom lip and Margaery to grin. Margaery hoped that this would be the first of many walks that the three of them would take together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And I hope I converted you to my POTP (Pet One True Pairing)...yeah, it's not a thing, I just made it up...it's still valid.
> 
> *WC68*


End file.
